Lesson Zero
by Dede42
Summary: After discovering that her deadline to send Princess Celestia a new friendship report is almost up, Twilight tries to quickly learn a lesson about friendship before it is too late. Can she learn a lesson in time or go mad in the process?
1. Chapter 1: BEING TOO ORGANIZED

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero

A/N: Hey, everyone, Sunrise Blossom here, and I'm posting on the behalf of Dede42. The poor girl was up late because her sister, Panda94, woke up during the night, and Dede42 chose to be the good big sister by staying with her until she went back to sleep well after midnight. Because of this, Dede42 is going back to bed while I'm posting this chapter and the second chapter on her behalf.

Discord: Why didn't she just wake up a different member of the family to look after her sister?

Sunrise Blossom: She knew that the other family members were going to work and school in the morning, and she didn't want to be rude to them.

Discord: Oh.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: BEING TOO ORGANIZED**

It'd been a week since the Mane Seven defeated Discord and made two new friends in the process. Since then, things have returned to relatively normal in Ponyville. In the library, Twilight Sparkle was making sure that she had everything, and Spike was checking everything off the checklist.

"Quill," the purple unicorn said, setting a quill down on her desk, so that there were three of them.

Spike marked it off on the list he was holding. "Check."

Twilight Sparkle then magically summoned a stack of parchment and set it on the desk so that it was between the quills and the pot of ink. "Parchment."

The baby dragon nodded and marked it off. "Check."

"Extra ink," said the purple unicorn, magically collecting a second pot of ink to put next to the first one.

"Check," Spike said, marking it off, and he rolled his eyes when she retrieved a third pot of ink, and marked off her " _Extra_ extra ink". "Check."

"Is that everything on the checklist?" Twilight Sparkle asked, walking past him after glancing at the desk.

The baby dragon nodded. "Yep."

"Great," said Twilight Sparkle. "Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?"

"Ready!" Spike confirmed, holding up his quill.

The purple unicorn nodded. "Item 1: Create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day."

Spike sighed and hung his head, earning a curious look from his friend. Sometimes Twilight Sparkle could be _too_ organized.

* * *

After completing the various checklists, Twilight Sparkle and Spike headed out to collect everything they would need for a picnic with their friends later that day. They were walking through the square when she glanced back at the baby dragon, who was dragging a _very_ long to-do list behind him.

"How are we doing, Spike?" she asked.

"Let's see…" Spike said, checking on what they've done since leaving the library. "We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, placed that order for shampoo at the Apothecary, ordered new parchment and quills from the stationery shop…"

Twilight Sparkle stopped walking, surprised to hear that. "Hmm… Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago," she remarked.

The baby dragon suppressed an eye-roll while glancing at the super-long list. "Can't imagine why we go through so many of them."

The purple unicorn shrugged that off. "Sounds like we're ahead of schedule. What's next?" she inquired.

Spike checked the list and his face brightened. "Cupcakes!" And they hurried to Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Entering the shop, they went over to the counter, where the box holding their order was waiting, and Spike began drooling when he saw the cupcakes with their delicious pink frosting. "Whoa…"

Twilight Sparkle magically pulled him back and she frowned when she saw thirteen cupcakes instead of twelve. "Uh, I only ordered twelve," she pointed out as Mrs. Cake came out of the kitchen with a tray of cupcakes to put in the display cases.

"Oh, I know, dear, but I had an extra," said the shop owner as she trotted back into the kitchen with an empty tray. 'So I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen."

The baby dragon tried to get around the purple unicorn to get close to the cupcakes, but Twilight Sparkle wouldn't let him. "Oh, that was very thoughtful of you," she said politely as Mrs. Cake came back out and joined them at the counter. "It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See?" She pointed to where the extra cupcake was touching the nearest one.

Mrs Cake was a little taken aback since she'd never had any pony complain about that before. "Ohh… sure…"

"It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later and I don't want any pony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing," the purple unicorn added.

"Oh, no… of course not," Mrs. Cake agreed uneasily.

Twilight Sparkle magically retrieved a spatula from the back, and she went to work on adjusting the frosting on the cupcakes. "Not to worry, I'll just move some of this one to… hmm… I think I may have scooped too much… oops! Now those two have more. Let's just try this again… Hmm, no, that won't do. Let me just… hmm… put some here, and… no, that's not right. A little more on this one, a little bit… and wait… I'll just… ooh, a little bit here, and here, and… perfect!" And when she was done, there was a small amount of frosting on each cupcake, and she'd made a bit of a mess, too.

Mrs Cake nodded uncertainly while wiping the frosting off her face. "Hmm, oh yes… much better…"

"Okay, time to tackle the next item on our- oops!" said the purple unicorn, putting the lid on the box and turned to see that the baby dragon was nearly completely covered with pink frosting. "Looks like we're going to have to add 'give a baby dragon a bath' to our list."

However, Spike used his tongue to slurp up the frosting, cleaning himself off quickly, and Twilight Sparkle chuckled as they left the shop.

"Very efficient! And a little bit gross."

* * *

By the time that they got back to the library after doing the rest of the items on the checklist, poor Spike was exhausted and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. "Eh," he moaned, and brightened when he checked the list. "Looks like that's everything!"

"Almost everything," said the purple unicorn.

Spike rolled his eyes and checked the last item on the list. "" _Triple_ -check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" Uh… check!" he declared, dropping both the rolled up list and the quill so that he could clutch at his aching claws. "Ugh… I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp!" he complained. "Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week… I don't think I could write another word!"

Twilight Sparkle, who been examining the cupcakes almost dropped one when he said that. "We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!" she asked, alarmed.

"Why? Is that bad?" the baby dragon asked, using a herbal remedy on his sore claws that Sunrise Blossom had made for him to use when he got claw cramp.

" _Bad? BAD?"_ the purple unicorn repeated, panicking. "Of course it's _bad_! I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every ten days, _every… single… week!_ "

Spike looked at her blankly. "Huh?"

Twilight Sparkle raced up to her study and began a frantic search. "Ohh… Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?!"

The baby dragon followed her and rolled his eyes, pulling her planner out of a drawer. "Where it…always is?"

The purple unicorn magically yanked it over, causing him to crash into the podium as she opened it, magically flipping the pages. "When did we send the last one?" she asked desperately.

"Last… Tuesday?" Spike guessed, rubbing his sore head.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, still flipping the pages. "And today is…"

"Tuesday?"

Twilight Sparkle landed on today's date and yelped when she saw the red 'x' on it. "Argh! Nononononononono!" She raced up to her room and looked out the window, where she could see the sun slowly moving across the sky like a clock hand. "If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be… _tardy_!" she moaned, flopping back on her bed.

"What's that now?" the baby dragon asked, entering her room.

"Tar-dy, Spike!" the purple unicorn explained. "Late, I'll be late! Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment." She moaned and covered herself with her blanket.

Spike stood there for a moment, blinking, and then he snorted. "Oh, please!" he scoffed, pulling the blanket off of the purple unicorn. "You're the most studious student ever! I'm sure the Princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline. Besides, I'm sure that even Sunrise has missed a deadline or two over the years, and she doesn't freak out about it."

"I'm afraid to take that chance, Spike," Twilight Sparkle admitted, rolling off the bed and she began pacing. "And if Sunrise is late with her reports, she has an honest excuse since she runs the Apothecary, but _I_ don't have that kind of excuse, and this is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Yeah… I don't think she-" the baby dragon began, but the purple unicorn was already in full panic mode, and it was too late for him to talk her off the ledge, but he was going to try.

"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" she questioned, the panic rising in her voice.

Spike tried to get a word in edgewise. "Why would she-"

"What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me _prove_ I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?!" the purple unicorn yelped, her pacing becoming for frantic. "What if I don't pass?!"

The baby dragon considered that question. "Well, why wouldn't you pass-?"

"She's my teacher," said Twilight Sparkle, now in full panic mode. "Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to… _magic kindergarten_." She stopped pacing and sat down as mental images of young fillies laughing at her filled her head.

Spike went over to his friend, who was shaking with a panicked expression etched on her face. "Twilight?" he asked waving his claws in front of her face and getting no reaction, he shook her. "Twilight!"

The purple unicorn blinked and shook her head, returning to reality for the moment. "Huh?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" the baby dragon exclaimed. "You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten."

"You're right," Twilight Sparkle agreed, getting up with a determined expression on her face. "I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown!" she declared, getting an exasperated sigh from the baby dragon since that isn't what he meant. "So… got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I as a _good_ friend could help you solve?" she asked eagerly.

Spike thought about that for a minute. "Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh… I got nothin'," he confessed.

Twilight Sparkle sighed and headed for the door. "Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does."

Spike watched her leave and he also sighed. "This won't end well," he muttered and went to send a warning letter to Sunrise Blossom _and_ Princess Celestia about a certain purple unicorn going off the deep end…again.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, my sister is suffering from tunnel vision again.

Pinkie Pie: I don't see a tunnel.

Sunrise Blossom: It's an expression, Pinkie, where someone or some pony gets _so_ focus on one thing, they ignore everything else.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh. Ok! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: TWILIGHT'S FRANTIC SEARCH

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero

A/N: And now for chapter two of how my twin goes bonkers.

Twilight Sparkle: I wasn't going bonkers!

Sunrise Blossom: You sure about that, Twi?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I might've gone a _bit_ crazy.

Sunrise Blossom: _Right_.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: TWILIGHT'S FRANTIC SEARCH**

Keenly aware of the time, Twilight Sparkle began searching Ponyville for a friendship problem to solve, and she was determined to find one to solve so that she could submit her report before sundown.

"You've got this, Twilight," she told herself confidently. "You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia! There has to be _somepony_ who needs the help of a good friend!" Just then she heard a loud scream, and it was coming from Carousel Boutique. "Rarity!" And she dashed toward the shop.

* * *

Inside the boutique, Rarity was doing more loud screaming and was sprawled on her dressing stand when Twilight Sparkle kicked the door in.

"Don't worry, Rarity!" she announced, entering the shop. "I'm here!"

"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee…" Rarity sobbed. " _WHYYYY?!_ Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!_ "

Twilight Sparkle went over to her friend and gently touched her shoulder with one hoof. "What's happened?" she asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon!" Rarity wailed. "I have searched high, and I have searched low. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!" She hopped off the stand, magically brought over a fancy couch, and she flopped onto it.

"Never fear, Rarity," said the purple unicorn confidently "As your friend I'll do my best to help you fi-"

"Oh, there it is," said Rarity, interrupting her friend as she went over to a basket and magically retrieved the ribbon she'd been crying about. "Isn't it always just the last place you look?" Feeling silly, she began using scissors to cut the ribbon in the proper length she needed.

Twilight Sparkle raised her eyebrows. "So… you just lost your ribbon?" she inquired, mildly disappointed.

Rarity nodded, still cutting and organizing the ribbons. "Mm-hm!"

"But now you've found it?"

"Yuh-huh."

"And nothing else is bothering you?" the purple unicorn asked, desperation creeping into her voice. "Nothing that _I_ , as a _good friend_ could help you with?"

Rarity paused for a moment to think and came up with something. "Hmm… there is one thing."

"Yes?" Twilight Sparkle asked eagelry.

"I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there," the grey unicorn said, waving a hoof over at a pile of fabrics, and the measuring tape was sticking out of it. "Could you get that for me?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, disappointed as she magically retrieved the measuring tape and set it near her friend's hooves. "Measuring tape? Sure."

Hearing the sad tone, Rarity looked up from her work. "Twilight? Is there something bother-" she began and frowned, puzzled when she saw that her friend was gone. "Twilight?" _'Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with her today?'_

* * *

Leaving the boutique behind, Twilight Sparkle began searching again, determinedly not looking at the sun as it made its' way across the sky. "No need to panic," she reassured herself. "Rarity is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me."

* * *

Over at Sweet Apples Acres, Rainbow Dash was wearing protective goggles and she was busy demolishing an old barn with assorted grunting and karate noises. Applejack was wearing a football helmet and was cowering in a nearby ditch. The blue pegasus flew around the barn, tearing it apart, and a piece of wood went flying high into the sky.

Twilight Sparkle was walking toward the farm when the piece of wood came crashing down in front of her, making her freeze for a moment. "What in the world…?" she began and then she saw her friend destroying the barn. "Rainbow must be angry with Applejack!" she exclaimed. "She must hate her guts! How wonderful!"

She raced over to the barn and magically grabbed her friend's tail. ""Rainbow Dash! Stop!" she ordered, and Rainbow Dash looked at her questioningly. "Listen, Rainbow. I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems." She then released her friend and she dropped to the ground.

Getting up, Rainbow Dash got up and gave the purple unicorn an odd look. "Uh, what are you talking about?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Twilight Sparkle had the blue pegasus lie on a bench and, after putting her hair up in a bun and putting on a pair of glasses, she magically held up a pad and pencil. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight. Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?" she requested cheerfully.

"I don't have any issues with Applejack," Rainbow Dash protested, frowning.

"You don't?" the purple unicorn asked. "Then why are you destroying her property?"

"Because she asked me to," the blue pegasus replied and sat up. "Right, Applejack?" she called out.

Applejack poked her head out of the ditch and nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she confirmed, having been listening in. "I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D.," she ordered.

Rainbow Dash nodded and put her goggles back on. "You got it, boss!" And she shot up high into the air.

"I'd take cover if I were you," Applejack advised before ducking back down into the ditch.

Realizing what was going to happen, Twilight Sparkle yelped and she dove into the ditch next to the orange pony, and covered her head with her forelegs.

Hurtling out of the sky, Rainbow Dash screamed as she collided with the barn that went boom with a rainbow explosion, and the debris rained down everywhere, covering the two hiding ponies.

Pleased, Applejack unburied herself and she climbed out of the ditch. Twilight Sparkle also unburied herself and left, sighing sadly.

* * *

Instead of going back to Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle headed for Fluttershy's house, wishing that she'd gone there in the first place. "I can't believe I wasted all that time," she grumbled. "I should have just come here first." She then perked up. "Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her."

She reached the house and turned the corner to find the yellow pegasus facing off against a bear, which roared threateningly. Before the purple unicorn could react, Fluttershy suddenly flew under the bear, and then she began battling the bear with assorted grunts as she took him down. "Fluttershy?" she gasped, staring in shock as the yellow pegasus kept battling the bear and pinned him to the ground.

"How can this be happening?" Twilight Sparkle wondered, pacing a bit. "Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?!" She then left.

Unknown to the purple unicorn, Fluttershy was now massaging the bear's shoulders with her hooves. "You really should have come to me sooner," she tsked, smiling. "You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder."

The bear growled happily, and he was clearly more relaxed.

* * *

A/N: Yes, even bears need massages every now and then. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TWILIGHT LOSES HER MIND

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here. Dede42 has given me permission to post one last chapter for today and there will be more tomorrow. She admitted that she was a little alarmed when she saw Fluttershy take on the bear, and was relieved when she realized that she was just helping the bear and not hurting him.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: TWILIGHT LOSES HER MIND**

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Sunrise Blossom was finishing mixing up some drinks to take to the picnic in a few hours, and she was surprised when dark magical smoke came into the shop through the window and transformed into a scroll that landed on the table in front of her.

' _Why is Spike sending me a letter?'_ Sunrise Blossom wondered, magically picking up the scroll and opening it. _'Why send me this instead of just coming to see me?'_ She read the letter and her eyes widened with immediate concern. " _Oh boy_ , looks like Twilight is going off the rails again." Putting down the letter, she quickly finished up the drinks, packed them into her saddlebags, and then she left the Apothecary to go in search of her sister.

* * *

Over at the park, Twilight Sparkle was curled up on a bench and stroking her tail with one hoof, her hair was still messy from being hit with debris earlier, and her eyes were starting to twitch. "It's fine. It'll all be fine," she mumbled. "The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon!" She sat up and stared up at the sun, which seemed to shift position like the hand on a clock. She groaned and flopped backward on the bench, staring at a puddle.

"It'll be all over!" she wailed. "My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies!" She quickly sat up and began reassuring her reflection in the puddle. "Nono. You're a good student. You can do this. Ooh! But what if I can't? You can! You just have to keep it together. Keep. It. Together!" She was staring _so_ fixedly at her reflection that she was unaware that the baby dragon walked up with the box containing the cupcakes.

"Are you talking to… yourself?" Spike asked and waved a clawed hand in front of the purple unicorn's face when she didn't react. "Twilight?"

Hearing laughed from three nearby fillies, who were playing jumprope, Twilight Sparkle blinked and stared at them, but to her they were laughing rudely at her and pointing.

Growing concern, Spike snapped his claws in front of her face to get her to focus. " _Snap out of it_!"

Twilight Sparkle blinked again and looked a the baby dragon. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Spike asked, his concern growing and was hoping that Sunrise Blossom would show up to talk her twin off the ledge. Especially since the purple unicorn was still staring at the laughing fillies. "Twilight, I'm really worried," he continued. "I mean this letter thing is really getting to you. Here." He held up the box. "You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you just relax and go hang out with-"

"The picnic!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, magically taking away the box. "I should go see my sister and my friends!" And she hurried off.

Spike blinked a few times, taken aback by this shift of personality. "I'm glad you've come to your senses," he called after her, but he was still worried.

* * *

In a different part of the park, Sunrise Blossom had been unable to find her twin and figured that she would show up at the picnic. She arrived at the same time as Pinkie Pie, who had a covered basket, and they joined Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity at the blanket.

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen Twilight?" the orange unicorn inquired, magically removing the drinks from her saddlebags.

"We saw her earlier today, and she was acting odd," said Rainbow Dash and Applejack nodded. "She seemed to think that we had an argument or something that she wanted to fix."

"Twilight said something similar when she stopped by the boutique when I was upset when I couldn't find a certain ribbon," Rarity remarked, unpacking food from a basket and frowned when she realized that she'd forgotten something. "Please tell me I did not forget the plates." She gasped when she couldn't find the plates. "I did. I totally forgot them. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"_ She magically summoned her couch and fell on it, crying. "Why, why, why… Uh… What?" she asked when she saw her friends giving her "Seriously" looks. "You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you?"

Rolling her eyes, Rainbow Dash put on her sunglasses and she laid back on the blanket. She was startled when the cupcake box almost landed on her head, and she saw Twilight Sparkle grinning in a mad way, and both her mane and her tail were looking _really_ messy.

"You alright, hun?" Applejack asked, concerned while the blue pegasus sat up.

"No!" Twilight Sparkle snapped, her expression becoming frantic. "I am not alright." And the six ponies all looked concern. "It's just terrible," she continued since she had their full attention. "Simply awful. It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really, really, _really,_ need your help!"

"Yes?" the six ponies asked.

"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship!" the purple unicorn wailed loudly, and she became annoyed when Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all let out sighs of relief, while Sunrise Blossom just shook her head.

"Oh, thank goodness," said the yellow pegasus. "I thought something really awful had happened."

Twilight Sparkle made some strangled noises in annoyance. "Something awful _has_ happened!" she snapped. "If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! _TARDY!_ " And her annoyance grew when her friends just giggled.

"No offense, sugarcube," Applejack said politely, "but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'."

"This is not nothing," the purple unicorn protested, wishing that her friends would take her seriously. "This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown! _My whole life depends on it_!"

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Oh, Twilight, you're such a crack-up!" she said, laughing.

"Come on now," Applejack suggested, patting the blanket. "Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff."

Twilight Sparkle let out an annoyed groan and teleported away.

"Wow," said Fluttershy, surprised. "I've never seen Twilight so upset before."

"Oh, what a drama queen," Rarity scoffed and shrugged when her friends shot her a look. "Mm. Relatively speaking…"

"I'm going to talk to Twilight and see if I can calm her down before she does something drastic," said Sunrise Blossom and teleported away.

* * *

A short while later, Sunrise Blossom tracked her twin down, heading for the library, and directed her to the Apothecary instead. "Ok, Twi," she said, getting her sister to sit at the table and fixed her a cup of tea. "Drink this and listen to me."

Her twin pouted, but she did take a sip of the tea. " _Fine_."

"Twi, I get why you're so frantic about making sure that you're on time when delivering reports to Princess Celestia," said Sunrise Blossom as calmly as possible. "And I know that you don't like to be late for anything. _However_ , you really don't have to send a report to the Princess every week, and you should just do it when you've actually learned something new about friendship," she suggested. "That's what I do, and sometimes I just let Celestia know how I'm doing. Please consider doing the same, sis."

Twilight Sparkle considered her sister's words, drinking the tea, and then finally nodded. "Ok, I'll consider doing the same, Sunny," she agreed. "Go back to the picnic, and I'll join you guys in a bit."

"Ok."

* * *

After parting ways with her twin, Twilight Sparkle went back the library and even though she had promised consider her sister's advice, she was still determined to solve a friendship problem so that she could send in her report on time.

"Clock is ticking, Twilight," she mumbled, staring at the seemingly ticking sun. "Clock. Is. _Ticking_. Keep it together." Grinning madly, she turned to her chest and opened it magically, revealing items from her and Sunrise's childhood. "If I can't _find_ a friendship problem… I'll _make_ a friendship problem!" And she giggled madly.

Has Twilight Sparkle truly lost her mind? And can she be stopped?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, I think my sister has just gone bye-bye! See you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: FRIENDSHIP CHAOS!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero

A/N: Hey, guys! So, today will be the first day of Salt Lake City Fan-Experience (formerly known as Salt Lake Comic-con before the meanies of SDCC decided to throw hissy fits, and you can look it up online if you want to), and that means that for the next few days, there _will_ be a delay of me posting stuff. So, today I'll post the remaining chapters of _Lesson Zero_ , and probably the first chapter of _Luna Eclipsed._ I'll try posting tomorrow and Saturday, but if I'm unable to, don't worry. If need be, I will post more chapters on Sunday, which I normally don't, and we get back to normal on Monday.

Sunrise Blossom: Now to see just how far off the deep end my silly sister has gone.

Dede42: Yup, and it's amazing that she hasn't driven you insane, Sunny.

Sunrise Bossom: (rolls her eyes) I know, and someday Twilight just might do that, but not today.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: FRIENDSHIP CHAOS!**

Mentally unstable by this point, Twilight Sparkle went back to the park and it wasn't long before she found the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing a game with a beach ball. She watched them for a few seconds and giggled insanely as she crept through the bushes toward the three fillies.

"Hi, girls!" she said suddenly, startling the girls, and both her eye and one of her ears were twitching by this point, plus her smile was becoming increasingly deranged, too.

"Oh, hi, Twilight," said Apple Bloom, taken aback by the physical appearance of the purple unicorn. "How's it go-?"

"Gr-eat. Just great," Twilight Sparkle interrupted as she moved around the three uneasy fillies. "You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend." She then presented to them an old-looking doll that'd been patched up quite a bit. "This is Smarty Pants," she explained. "She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!"

Scootaloo stared at the doll with an uncertain expression. "Uhh… she's… great."

"Yeah. Great," Apple Bloom agreed uncertainly.

"I really… like her… mane," Sweetie Belle said uneasily.

The purple unicorn then presented them with a small notebook and a small quill. "She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to _pretend_ she's doing her homework!" she added.

"That's… um… great."

"Yeah… great."

"I really like her… mane?"

"I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem!" Twilight Sparkle continued, trying to get them to take the doll. "I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends. So, who wants to play with her first?" she asked eagerly.

Apple Bloom backed away from the doll. "Uh… You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle," she suggested. "Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much."

"Nonononononono," Sweetie Belle said quickly. "I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first."

Scootaloo shook her head frantically. "I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Apple Bloom."

"Applejack says it's important to share," Apple Bloom insisted and soon the three fillies were fighting to see who should go near the old-looking doll first.

' _I gotta think of something!'_ the purple unicorn thought frantically. _'Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink Twilight, think!'_ She gasped. "That's it! Ooh, you're going to _like_ Smarty Pants," she said madly, casting a spell on the doll. "And you're going to like her more than _anything_." As pink hearts began popping out of the glowing doll, she tossed it over to the dust cloud that was the fighting Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo spotted the glowing doll first, and she gasped, becoming entranced as her eyes turned into pink hearts. "I want it," she gushed, moving toward the doll.

"I _need_ it," said Apple Bloom, also falling under the spell of the doll.

"I _really_ like her mane!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, also falling under the doll's spell, and they began fighting and arguing over it.

Twilight Sparkle rubbed her hooves together gleefully. "The 'want it, need it' spell," she cackled. "Works _every time_." She walked over to the fighting fillies to _solve_ their friendship problem. "Okay, okay, let's break it up," she began. "I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" She grunted when she got kicked in the face by one of fillies. "Ugh! C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right?" she asked, trying to take away the doll this time. "Don't you think you ought to share?"

"No way!" Apple Bloom shouted when the purple unicorn tried to take the enchanted doll away, and knocked her away.

Twilight Sparkle was sent tumbling and she was stopped by something big. Letting out an annoyed groan, she opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with Big Macintosh. "Big Macintosh!" she exclaimed, relieved to see the stallion. "Thank goodness! You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls!" And she pointed to the fighting girls.

Nodding, Big Mac put down the bucket he was carrying. "Eeyup," he said, walking over to the dust cloud that was Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. He stuck his head into the center of the cloud and retrieved the doll while the Cutie Mark Crusaders kept fighting.

"Oh, thank you so much," said the purple unicorn gratefully. "Now if you could just give her to me?"

Unfortunately, Big Mac fell under the spell of the doll. "Nnnope." And he raced off.

"Oh no!" Twilight Sparkle gasped as the three fillies, realizing that the doll was gone, chased after the stallion, demanding for the doll to be given to them. _'This isn't suppose to happen!'_ she thought, also chasing after them to get the doll back before the situation got even worst.

* * *

In a different part of the park, Mayor Mare was setting up her chair when Big Mac and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went racing past, and she stared after them, confused. "What's all the commotion about?" she inquired.

"They're fighting over that doll!" Orange Swirl exclaimed, having been whammy by the doll moments ago.

"That incredible, amazing doll!" Sweetie Drops squealed, also affected by the doll, and soon she and many other ponies became whammy and began ganging up on the stallion, arguing and fighting for the doll that he was holding out of reach.

Catching up, Twilight Sparkle tried to get through the fighting throng to zap the doll, but she wasn't able to. "Can't… get… a clear shot!" she grunted.

Climbing up the fighting ponies, Mayor Mare managed to reach the enchanted doll, having been affected by the spell, too, and snatched it away. "Gimme!" she exclaimed, jumping to the ground, and raced off.

Big Mac tossed the fighting ponies off with a loud "Nope!" and he charged after the mayor with the other ponies chasing after him.

"Oh, what have I done?!" Twilight Sparkle moaned.

What _has_ Twilight done? And can it be undone?

* * *

A/N: Of all the dumb things my sister could've done, it just _had_ to be that spell.

Dede42: I know. And how there's mayhem!

Discord: I think you mean _chaos!_

Dede42: Yeah, definitely chaos. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: CELESTIA SAVES THE Day

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero

A/N: All right, so here is the final chapter for this story, and shortly I will post the first chapter of the next story.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: PRINCESS CELESTIA SAVES THE DAY**

Meanwhile, the six ponies were relaxing when Sunrise Blossom, who'd been wondering when her twin would show up, raised her head and looked around with a perplex expression.

"Do you hear somethin', Sunny?" Rainbow Dash asked and the orange unicorn nodded.

Soon they all could hear a faint rumbling that was growing loud, and they were nearly ran over by the stampeding ponies that were chasing after Mayor Mare, who was clutching the enchanted doll in her teeth.

"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples is goin' on here?!" Applejack exclaimed when she saw her siblings were among the ponies that were chasing after the mayor.

As the six ponies watched, a pegasus swiped the doll from the mayor, flying into the air, only to be attacked by a second pegasus, and they began fighting over the doll until they dropped it.

When the doll landed in front of Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle ran up and blocked her view of it before she could fall under its' spell. "Don't look at it!" she shouted as the doll got swiped by Derpy, and the ponies began fighting over it again.

"Don't look at what?" Rarity asked, wondering what had gotten into their fellow ponies.

"My Smarty Pants doll!" the purple unicorn explained unhappily. "I enchanted her and now everypony is fighting over her!"

Sunrise Blossom stared at her twin and groaned. "Oh, _please_ tell me that you _didn't_ cast the "want me, need me" spell on that doll," she pleaded and when her sister hung her head in shame, she groaned again, this time covering her face with her hoof. "Twilight…"

"Why would you enchant your doll?" Fluttershy inquired, looking between the twins.

"Oh, I had to do something!" Twilight Sparkle wailed, collapsing onto the ground and covering her head with her forelegs. "I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia! I thought if I couldn't _find_ a problem, I'd _make_ a problem! The day is almost over!"

"Not almost!" Applejack exclaimed, pointing to the sun as it set behind the nearby hills.

' _I'm doomed,'_ the purple unicorn thought, and then a booming voice made the seven ponies jump.

"Twilight Sparkle!"

A bright light appeared high in the sky and the Mane Seven gasped when it faded to reveal Princess Celestia flying toward them. When she reached the group, she hovered and her horn glowed gold as she used a spell on the fighting ponies.

"Whoa nelly," Applejack muttered as the spell took affect, and they all stopped fighting.

When the Smarty Pants doll fell to the ground with a squeak, the ponies exchanged confused and sheepish expressions before heading back to town. Big Mac, on the other hoof, looked around before snatching up the doll, and ran off, neighing and whining happily.

Princess Celestia landed before the group, a stern expression etched across her lovely face as she looked at the cowering purple unicorn and her uncomfortable twin. "Meet me in the library," she ordered before flying toward Ponyville.

Realizing that she was in the dog house big time, Twilight Sparkle sighed as she stood up and looked at her concerned friends. "Goodbye, girls," she told them sadly. "If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot." And she headed for town with her sister at her side.

"Magic kindergarten?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash echoed.

"We're never gonna see Twilight again!" Pinkie Pie yelped, alarmed.

Applejack didn't want to lose her friend. "Uh, what are we gonna do, y'all?" she asked.

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"_ Rarity wailed and her friends gave her annoyed looks. "What? I really mean it this time!"

Realizing that the grey unicorn was right for once, the five ponies raced toward town, determined to get to their friends before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Spike was hiding behind a bookshelf, listening as Twilight Sparkle was being scolded by Princess Celestia, and Sunrise Blossom was meekly standing on the sidelines, having to listen to all of this.

' _I wish I was somewhere else right now,'_ she thought. _'Oh,_ why _didn't you listen to me, Twi?'_

"But…but… I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week," Twilight Sparkle protested, somewhat lamely. "I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm… tardy!"

"You are a wonderful student, Twilight," Princess Celestia corrected her. "I don't have to get a letter every week to know that."

The purple unicorn stared at the Princess, surprised. "Really?"

At that _exact_ moment, the door burst open and the five ponies came tumbling in. Getting up, Rainbow Dash flew over to land between the twins and the Princess. "Wait!"

"You can't punish her!" Pinkie Pie yelped.

"It wasn't her fault!" Applejack added.

Princess Celestia gave them a bemused look. "I'm listening."

"Please, your Highness," said Fluttershy. "We all saw that Twilight was upset."

"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't _worth_ worrying about," Rainbow Dash added.

Applejack nodded. "So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her, except for Sunrise."

"As Twilight's good friends," Rarity continued, "we _should_ have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!"

"Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her," the yellow pegasus pleaded.

Princess Celestia considered everything said by the ponies and smiled. "Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today," she remarked and the five ponies all agreed. "Very well," she continued. "I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition." And the Mane Seven all looked at her expectedly. "From this day forth, I would like you _all_ to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship when, and only when, you happen to discover them," she commanded and the seven ponies cheered.

When the Princess head for the balcony to fly away, Twilight Sparkle chased after her. "Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?" she asked.

"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you," Princess Celestia replied, nodding to the baby dragon, who was peeking around the windowsill at them before ducking back inside. "I commend him for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail." And she flew off.

Having heard this through the open window, Applejack agreed as the purple unicorn rejoined them. "Y'all heard the Princess," she said. "Spike, take a letter." And when Spike got out parchment and a quill, she cleared her throat to start the letter. "Dear Princess Celestia, We're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship."

"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously," said Fluttershy.

"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about," Rainbow Dash added.

"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem…" Rarity supplied.

"…into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem," said Pinkie Pie.

"Signed, your loyal subjects," Sunrise Blossom concluded, smiling at her sister, who returned the smile.

Spike wrote all of this, and then he added his own thoughts. "P.S. Obviously Spike did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friend a pony could ask for," he wrote. "Unlike everypony else, he took things seriously, and-" He stopped when he realized that the Mane Seven could hear him and were scowling at him. "Eheh… uh… yeah… I'll just, um…" And he quickly crossed out the P.S.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all burst out laughing and the baby dragon snorted, annoyed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you won't cast that particular spell again, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Believe me, Sunny, I have _no_ intention of _ever_ doing something that stupid again.

Dede42: And a lesson has been learned. R&R everyone!


End file.
